


Missing

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Weekly Bingo [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Becca is the part of him that is missing
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher
Series: Weekly Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714537
Kudos: 6





	Missing

He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone or anything and then she was gone. And so was his heart. The only thing that keeps him going is rage and the need for vengeance. 

There are moments where he feels defeated, moments when he thinks he'll give up, but then a song by the spice girls will come on the radio and his mind gets flooded of images of Becca. Becca singing in the shower, shampoo in her hair, soap on her skin. Dancing in the kitchen. 

Him proposing to her with 2 become 1 playing in the background. He's reminded then of what he has lost and the craving for revenge comebacks stronger than ever.


End file.
